Kiss Kiss Bye Bye
Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Killjoys, as well as the seventh episode of the series. The episode aired July 31, 2015 on Syfy and Space. The quest to uncover the mystery behind D'avin's missing memories. Summary John is experimenting with Dutch's Neural Link and finds a ghost image from Khlyen's end of the link and believes that if he can get more images, he can find out where Khlyen is. While D'av and Dutch blow off steam with some target practice outside, John tries on the neural link. It implants itself in his brain and he can't extract it. Pawter Simms examines Johnny in her clinic and dislodges the neural link, but she breaks it off in the process. She also lets D'av know that she found someone that might be able to lead him to the doctor he is looking for. Unfortunately he is being kept in the Westerley Mental Institute. The Killjoys manage to track down Grayson Hicks, another patient of Dr. Pim Jaegar. He's still traumatized by his treatment and says he'll take them right to her, so long as they'll take him along. So they break him out of the mental ward. Grayson takes the team to Utopia, a tech-pirate paradise and trendy nightclub. Sex, drugs, meds, and tech – it can all be found on this space station. Grayson leaves the team to find the doctor while Johnny, in tech heaven, seeks out a woman named Carleen to fix the neural link. In a club, D'av samples the 10-minute "euphoria in a bottle" and he and Dutch keep making eyes at each other. When the drug finally kicks in, they go for it and start making out. Before they get too far, Grayson returns and lets them know he has found the doctor. Unfortunately it isn’t Dr. Jaeger, its Dr. Bliss, who was Jaeger's assistant, but she doesn't know where Jaeger is now. When the team returns to Westerley, Company security gets the jump on them. Without a warrant to back them up for snatching Grayson, Dutch, as team leader, gets hauled away to jail. Dutch gets a visitor in prison - Delle Seyah Kendry of the Nine. She was behind Dutch getting locked up, and she wants to trade Dutch's freedom for a favor of her choosing. Dutch, knowing she has some leverage, asks Delle Sayeh for the location of Dr. Jaeger, plus 24-hours alone with her. It turns out that Dr. Jaeger has been at a secret facility on Westerley perfecting her process for Memory alteration all this time. They track her down and she remembers D'av, but says all she did was remove his memories at his request. Jaeger explained that he had a psychotic break in the line of duty. D'av asked Jaeger to give all his memories back to him, to reverse the treatment so that he can understand what happened. Dutch orders him to think this over. In private, she comes clean to him about her past. The first time she killed was at 8 years old, on Khlyen's orders. D'av and Dutch's newfound closeness and emotional rawness leads, as it often can, to sex. Johnny goes wide-eyed when he catches them doing it (they don't see him). After the fact, Dutch leaves the room to get a drink, D’av gets a nosebleed, followed by a splitting headache, and his pupils dilate. Whatever Dr. Jaeger and her team were doing, its kicked in. When Dutch comes back to the room, D'av attacks her. After a brutal hand-to-hand fight, Dutch manages to knock out D'av. After seeing Dutch and D'av, Johnny seeks refuge in the Royale. When Johnny returns to Lucy, Dutch explains why D’av is chained up, and Johnny takes the opportunity to clock his brother for hurting Dutch, programmed or not. Dutch tries to go after Jaeger, but she gets stuck inside a Black-Zone Energy Field. Jaeger admits to Dutch that the program was designed to get soldiers to kill their own men. She also admits she was the one who put the kill order out on D'av when she found out he was looking for her. On Lucy, Johnny tries to snap D'av out of it by telling him a childhood story to try to bring his real brother back. D'av, ever the good soldier, stabs his brother in the gut. Lucy, knowing John's in trouble but not knowing how to help, goes into Emergency Protocol and transmits a distress signal. Dutch breaks out of the security field and corners Jaeger, who tells her she has no idea of what's coming to the Quad. Dutch tells Jaeger to turn D’av off, then has Jaeger's assistant to give her the memory wipe so she can't hurt anyone anymore. Pawter answers Lucy's distress call and tries to save Johnny's life. Pawter puts a call in to the nearest Company medical ship and identifies herself: Dr. Eleanor Seyah Simms, of Land Simms. She gets Johnny on board the medical ship and into surgery. Pawter, Dutch, and Pree stay close to Johnny, but D'av keeps his distance. He washes the blood off the parts of the ship where he and Dutch fought, and generally looks haunted. In the end, Dutch knows that the attacks were not his own doing, but she can't forget about it. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars *Amanda Tapping as Dr. Pim Jaegar *Sarah Power as Pawter Simms *Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry *Thom Allison as Pree *Sarain Boylan as Dr. Bliss *Mark O’Brien as Grayson Hicks Additional Cast * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * J. Cameron Barnet as Nurse * Danka Scepanovic as Carleen * Killion Gray as Company Guard * Daniel Falk as Dr. Jaegar's Assistant * Alexis Harrison as Woman at Club Crew Directors * Paolo Barzman Writers * Michelle Lovretta * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta Producers * Jeremy Boxen * Karen Troubetzkoy * Regina Robb * Andrea Boyd Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia * The episode title may be a reference to the 2005 film Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes